Pinned 'Ya!
by TheLionESS-232
Summary: Another short one-shot, a brief sequence on top of Pride Rock with the new cubs. Mild Simba/Nala. Please R&R!


**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**The Lion King **_**nor any of it's characters. I own cookies. **

**This is a very short little one-shot. It's sort of a sequel to **_**We Are One,**_** but not enough of a sequel for me to make it chapter two. But it would help you if you've read that one. If you squint, you'll see some Simba/Nala in here, but it's very mild. Oh, and this comes **_**before **_**A Prince and a Princess: The Next Generation.**

This is just a random drabble, really...  
  
**Okay, I'm still really new when it comes to FanFic. I just had to post another FanFic! I am too impatient to wait... Even if it **_**is **_**only the day after I published my first Fic! *Makes excuses***

* * *

Kiara sighed. It was so peaceful, watching her newly active offspring play in the sun. They weren't yet old enough to go far, but they were old enough, at six weeks to gently tussle right outside the den, so long as she or Kovu or occasionally Simba or Nala were watching them.

Kota, the larger male, crouched low, wiggling his rump in the air so that his tail dangled over his head, the reddish-brown tuft quivering in front of his face.

Amber-brown eyes squinted, he leapt forwards, pouncing onto Tama. Tama, though smaller, wiggled her eyebrows before jumping up and flipping him over. "Pinned 'ya!" She said, smirking, obviously quite proud of herself.

Nala, who was sitting right next to Kiara, smiled. _Wow, talk about a blast from the past. _She thought, while winking at Simba, who rolled his eyes, dismissing the embarrassing memory. "You can't _still_ pin me." He declared arrogantly.

"Oh, can't I?" Nala lept forwards, tackling Simba. once she had his right paw down, she stretched over and captured his struggling left one. "Pinned 'ya!" She smirked_. _

_In the same annoying voice, as always,_ thought Simba. _She's the spitting image of herself as a cub_! "I wasn't ready!" This was becoming way too familiar.

"Uh-huh. _Sure _you weren't." She gloated.

Simba sighed. "Fine, whatever. You win." He said, rolling his eyes.

Kiara giggled at her parents, before turning her attention back to her cubs.

Kota growled, annoyed. "No fair! I wasn't..." He trailed off. He had no fodder to use as an excuse. And he _really _couldn't say anything when Tama was smirking at him like that! "Oh... Shut up, Tama the Lhama!" He knew she _hated _it when he called her that. He figured it was his only way to get back at her.

She raised her eyebrows. "Okay, I will, Goata!" She stuck her tongue out, blowing raspberries and tilting her head back and forth, ears flapping.

Kota rolled his eyes, pretending to not care; but it was quite obvious that beneath the surface he was miffed. Tama pointed her nose in the air, walking back over to Kiara.

Kota smirked, wiggling his eyebrows before lunging forward a thrusting his paw out. Tama fell face forward, tumbling head over heels and landing on her face. She sneezed, before scowling at Kota, and, wiggling her rear, preparing to pounce.

Kota struck a similar stance, and _all hell _would have broken loose if Kiara hadn't snatched up Kota by the scruff of his neck at that very moment. "Mom!" Kota shouted. "You can't let Tama win!" He struggled, while Tama rolled on her back, sides splitting with giggles.

"I already pinned you," She smirked again, quite proud of herself. She plopped on the ground, and began licking her paw, in a sure-of-herself manner.

And it took _all_ of Kiara, Simba, and Nala's willpower to keep from laughing out loud.

**There was a short debate at my house on whether "leapt" was a word or if there was only "leaped." **

**For some odd reason, I've always disliked the word "Leaped" and always said leapt, but since SpellCheck isn't recognizing it I'm a bit curious now... In your review that you'll **_**definitely**_ **be giving (right?), could **_**someone **_**tell me if this is a word or not? It's killin' me! **

**ALSO: This has a sequel and a prequel. The story before this is **_**"We Are One,"**_** and the story after it is **_**"A Prince and a Princess: The Next Generation."**_

**Please review!**


End file.
